


Hitting It Off

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Hitting It Off

“Please, please, please,” you said. You’d been dying to set Spencer up for months. “You’re single. She’s single. Plus, then we can double date!” 

For months now, about 8, you’d been seeing Derek Morgan, one of Spencer’s best friends. “Come on, kid,” Derek laughed. “I can tell you from experience that Y/N is never going to quit asking, so you might as well go out with her friend once and see how things go.”

Spencer heaved an enormous sigh. Being set up made him uncomfortable. Frankly, dating in general made him uncomfortable, probably because of all the trauma he’d suffered as a child, but Morgan was right. His girlfriend of eight months was never going to let this go. “Tell me about her.”

“Yes!” you said, hopping on Derek’s back for a stationary piggyback ride. “Okay, so, her name is Samantha Harding and we’ve been best friends since grade school.” You started telling Spencer all about how amazing she was when your father died, how no matter what happened in your lives she was always there at the drop of a hat. “She’s absolutely one of the most amazing human beings you could ever hope to meet. On top of that, she loves Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Marvel, DC. She’s a psychologist that works with LGBTQ youth. Super sweet and funny. And she’s gorgeous.” Pulling out your phone, you swiped right a couple times before settling on a picture of the two of you.

Spencer glanced at her picture quickly, taking in her piercing blue eyes, light brown hair and glowing skin. “Also, P.S.,” you continued, “I’ve shown her a picture of you before and she’s very interested.” You wiggled your eyebrows in his direction, eliciting a laugh from your own boyfriend.

“Oh yea,” Derek laughed. “I think her exact words were, ‘He’s a geek, he likes Lord of the Rings, and he’s hot. I’m in.’” Spencer blushed at the compliment, not used to people thinking he was attractive even though people were constantly eyeing him up. It was just that he had no confidence in that department, so he assumed everyone was just flattering him.

“So will you meet her?” you asked. “If you want you can meet on the double date first? Please!”

“Alright!” he yelled, his head falling into his hands in defeat. “I’ll meet her, but I’m not making any guarantees.” Spencer thought you relentless, which was totally true, but over the course of your relationship with Derek you’d formed a really tight brother-sister type relationship with Spencer. Any woman would be lucky to have him. And any man would be lucky to have your Samantha, so in your mind it was a match made in heaven.

—-

“Kid, she’ll be here in a minute. Chill,” Morgan said as you leaned your head against his chest. It was sweet how nervous he was. He wanted to impress her for his own sake, but he also wanted to impress her for your sake. He didn’t want to be a let down to your best friend.

“Sammy!” you cried, stepping up from the table and enveloping your best friend in a long-awaited hug. Work had been crazy for her lately, so you hadn’t seen her in a while. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she replied, hugging you tightly before making eye contact with Spencer. “And I have been waiting a very long time to meet you.” She extended her hand, which Spencer took, smiling his sweet, soft, shy smile and allowing her to sit down before he took his own seat again.

“It’s really nice to meet you,” he said to her. “Y/N says a lot about you.”

“Better be good things,” she stared at you. “Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Try me babe,” you laughed. This was your relationship in a nutshell.

After you all ordered your drinks and a giant appetizer to split between the four of you, you brought up the most recent Star Wars movie and Samantha and Spencer went with it and ran. “They really are nerds,” Derek whispered in your ear. 

“Don’t judge,” you laughed quietly. “You’re dating a giant nerd. I’m just allowing them to nerd out by themselves right now so they can get to know each other, but I could talk about this shit all day.” He snorted in your ear, pulling you close to him and giving you a kiss on the head. 

Once the food came, the four of you started talking about Star Wars, with Derek saying two things here and there. He watched in amazement as the three of you started nerding out. “I loved it,” you said, referring to the latest Star Wars movie, Rogue One. “My favorite character has to be Bodhi Rook.”

“Which one was that?” Derek asked. The three of you snapped your heads in his direction.

“Oh, babe,” you laughed, pressing your hand to his muscled chest. “That’s the one who said the name of the movie in the movie. You always love that.” That clued him in - for some reason he loved when that happened, probably his love of cheesy 80s action movies, so when that happened he tapped you excitedly. 

“Did you know that in the original draft of the movie, Jyn and Cassian actually survived the Battle of Scariff?” Spencer asked. You knew that, but you weren’t sure Sammy did.

Her mouth dropped open. “Really? I’m surprised. It’s better the way it turned out. My favorite character, Chirrut Imwe, the actor, Donnie Yen, actually suggested Chirrut be blind, and the director liked the idea so much that he ran with it. He even originally turned down the part, but then his kids got so excited at the opportunity that he agreed.”

Quietly, Derek kept asking you who the hell you were talking about. He was good with faces, horrible with names. Nearly another two hours went by, the third, and occasionally fourth member of your group, talking about anything and everything from work to college (Samantha found Spencer’s college background fascinating) to all of your favorite nerd topics. “I think they may have hit it off,” you whispered to Derek as you got up from the table and paid. 

“I’d say so,” he chuckled. He pointed towards the side door of the restaurant. With barely a second glance, Samantha waved at you and winked, looping her arm into Spencer’s as they walked down the street. There was a little park down that way and you remembered once telling Spencer that some of your best childhood memories with Samantha were at local parks - you both loved the swings.

“Oh my god,” you laughed. “She ditched me. She didn’t even say goodbye. You think Spencer liked her?” 

Derek wrapped his arms around your waist as you finished paying the bill. “He’s already smitten,” he said with a smile. “I sense more double dates in our future.”


End file.
